


Ink Slinger

by enlightenight



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff'in o A+'ya gerçekten ihtiyacı vardı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Slinger

“Hey, Britta _?”_ Jeff oturduğu sandalyede rahatsızca kıpırdandı. “Bana şöyle son moda, _verdiğim kahve siparişini hiç umursamıyorum bu yüzden de yeni şeyler deneyeceğim_ anlamını verecek bir sipariş örneği söylesene?”

Britta, sarı buklelerini geri atarak tek kaşını kaldırdı. “Cidden mi? Kimi etkilemeye çalışıyorsun?”

Yeşilimsi mavi gözler devrildi, uzun boylu adam omuzlarını oynatarak iç çekti. “Profesör Whitman,” diye yakındı. “Eğer hafta sonuna kadar _anı yaşamazsam_ beni dersten bırakacakmış, ve adam verdiğim kahve siparişine bile kafayı takmış durumda.”

Greendale kampüsündeki kafede barista olarak çalışan Britta, _tabii ki_ Profesör Whitman’ın ününü duymuştu.

“Kopya çekmeden geçemeyeceğin bir ders, ha, Winger?”

“Sorma,” diye mırıldandı Jeff. “Muhasebe alıyordum, tanrı aşkına.”

Britta onun çektiği acıyla eğleniyordu, evet. Gelen iki kızın siparişlerini almak için onun yanından ayrıldığında yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı.

“Ne alırdınız?” diye sordu kızlara.

Kızlar uzun siparişlerini verirlerken Jeff onların olduğu tarafa bakıyor, gözlerini hafifçe kıstı. Beyninde bir yerler onun haberi olmadan çoktan hareket etmeye geçmiş, planı ve o plana ulaşması için söyleyeceği şeyleri şekillendirirken dudakları hafifçe yukarı kıvrıldı.

“Aklında bir şey var,” diye belirtti Britta, şüpheci bakışlarla.

“O dersten alacağım A+’nın kapısını aralayacak bir plan buldum,” diye yanıtladı eski avukat. “Şimdi bana tek gereken o kapıyı aralayabilecek bir anahtar…” Telefonunu çıkardı, parmakları Blackberry’nin tuşları üzerinde hayaletmiş gibi hareket ederken sarışın kadın gözlerini devirdi, kadınları metalaştıracak bir planı olmadığını umduğunu söylerken Jeff başını iki yana salladı.

“Karşılıklı rıza olmadan asla.”

“Ha yani bir kızı kullanacaksın.”

“Buna oyunculuk gibi bak, Britta. Bir cast ajansından birini bulup ona yarım saatlik bir performans için bin dolar ödesem mutlu olur muydun?”

“Eh… Şu an emin değilim.”

“Bilmeni isterim ki o seçenekte A+’yı rüyamda görüyorum. Eminim bahçedeki uçurtmalı şovumu izlemişsindir.”

“Rezalettin… Belki de gerçekten bir oyuncuya ihtiyacın vardır.”

Jeff ona _hah_ ’ladıktan sonra telefonunda tıkırdatmaya devam etti, birilerine mesajlar yazar, karşılığında aldığı cevaplardan _belli ki_ mutlu olmazken Britta uzaktan onu izlemekle, ve onunla dalga geçmekle yetindi.

Üçüncü saatin sonunda artık ikisi de bu durumdan sıkılmış olsalar da aralarında bir sessizlik, en sonunda acıklı gözlerle kendisine bakılmasına dayanamayan Britta, sessizliği bozdu.

“Hayır.”

“Hadi ama Britta!”

“Hayır.”

“Ne teklif edeceğimi bile bilmiyorsun!”

“Teklifi yapan sensin, Winger, sence _ne kadar_ iyi bir şey çıkabilir?”

“Sana sekiz yüz dolarlık bir çek yazsam?”

Britta ona küçük boy, koyu bir kahve verdi.

“Benden,” dedi omzunu pat patlayarak. “Edebileceğim maksimum yardım bu.”

O arkaya gidip önlüğünü çıkardığında — tanrıya şükür vardiyası bitmişti — Jeff hala arkasından onun nasıl bir takım oyuncusu _olmadığını,_ eğer bunu yapsaydı kendisinin ona borcunun olacağını sesleniyordu.

*

Britta’nın Jeff’i bir sonraki görüşü, İngiliz Edebiyatı dersinin çıkışındaydı. Kütüphanenin basamaklarına çökmüş, kollarıyla İspanyolca kitabını kucaklamış olan Jeff, pek de alışıldık bir görüntü değildi.

Ve Britta özellikle onun yüzündeki yenilgiye alışık değildi.

“Kötü görünüyorsun,” dedi onun yanına otururken.

“Hayatımda ilk defa birini bir şeye ikna edemedim,” diye iç çekti Jeff. “Burası sihrimi bozuyor. Kriptonit gibi. Güçleri elinden alınmış bir Superman kadar kötüyüm, sonuçta hiçbirimiz o filmleri Clark Kent için izlemiyorduk, değil mi?”

“Ben Lois Lane için izliyordum,” diye kabul etti Britta. Jeff’in şaşkın bakışlarınaysa cevabı sadece omuz silkmekti. “Kabul etmelisin ki, Lois Lane, Clark’tan da Superman’den de daha ilginç bir karakter… Bak, sana ne söyleyeceğim…”

Sarı saçlarını geri atarak hafifçe eğildi, dudaklarında muzır bir gülümsemeyle Jeff’i de eğilmeye davet etti.

“Bunun için bana sonsuza kadar borçlusun Winger,” diye fısıldadı, ve sanki bunu her zaman yapıyormuşçasına onu öptü.

Jeff ellerini onun sırtına doladı, arkada bir yerde “A+, Winger!” diye bağıran profesörü bile duymazdan geldi, tek istediği bu anın sonsuza dek sürmesiydi.

“Bana bir kahve ısmarlamakla başlayabilirsin.”

Ah, Jeff ona yüzlerce kahve ısmarlayabilirdi.


End file.
